Solve for $a$ : $a + 24 = -14$
Explanation: Subtract $24$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ a + 24 &=& -14 \\ \\ {-24} && {-24} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{24 + a} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{-14} \\ a &=& -14 {- 24} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ a = -38$